chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Horne
Jamie Alan Horne is a character used by Lowri in World 6: Awakened. He is 28 years old and has newly become a Grimm. Appearance Jamie has dark brown hair, appearing black from a distance, and his most striking feature may be his bright blue eyes. He is tall, at 6'3, and slimly built. He tends to dress in dark colours. Personality Species & Abilities As a Grimm, Jamie possesses the ability to identify all kinds of supernatural species. He will see their supernatural, non-human form if they have a hidden one, and will simply sense the truth otherwise. However, these abilities have only recently become active in him, and he is not yet used to them. He has little knowledge or experience of the supernatural world. Family & Relationships *Biological mother - Grace Fletcher *Biological father - Daniel Fletcher *Biological aunt - Becca Fletcher *Adoptive mother - Fiona Horne *Adoptive father - Joseph Horne *Girlfriend - Sam Johnson History Jamie's birth parents died when he was 5 years old, in what he believes was a freak accident. That was the official verdict reached by all inquiries into their deaths. However, in truth they had both been Grimms too, and had been killed by monsters they were hunting. Jamie was then taken into care and adopted a year later by a human couple. He was not activated as a Grimm until he was 28 because of a surviving aunt, his father's younger sister. She was recently killed. He began seeing the true forms of supernatural creatures as he passed them, but didn't understand what he was seeing until he met Alyse Yaegar. He saw her shifter demon form and she identified him as a Grimm. She told him that he should be hunting. He helped her to dispose of the ghost she'd come to his home town to hunt, then she gave him her books on supernatural beings before leaving the town. He began hunting alone. However, on his first solo hunt he was overwhelmed and nearly killed by the creature, so he decided to quit. His retirement only lasted a few days. He learned of a death caused by a monster he'd seen but ignored, and then his guilt drove him to hunt again. He traced the monster and fought it, but succeeded in killing it by mere luck. Over the next weekend he researched as many supernatural creatures as he could, and also learned that the books Alyse had gifted to him had been mysteriously destroyed. Then Sam Johnson returned home, and he identified her as a Maerien. Etymology Jamie is a Hebrew name meaning "supplanter". His middle name, Alan, is Gaelic and means "rock". His surname is English, and could refer to a hornblower, a carver of horn, a maker of musical instruments, or a family who lived near a spur, bend or tongue of land. It is his adoptive surname. His biological family's surname, Fletcher, is English too and means "maker of arrows". This could refer to their work in fighting supernatural creatures and the weapons they made themselves for this purpose. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.